


A night to remember!

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, F/M, Gay Sex, Just Sex, Just porn no plot, M/M, Multi, PWP, Straight Sex, in a gym, posting for a friend, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm posting this for a friend who wrote this a few years ago. There's no plot, just down-and-dirty porn. In a gym! With one lucky girl and the boys from NKOTB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember!

Ellie had just taken on a new job as office manager of the local Powerhouse gym. Her first week had been rather crazy as she was trying to learn all the new paperwork routines and where everything had to go. It didn't help that the lead trainer, Danny Wood, was constantly unnerving her by showing up beside her and distracting her from doing her job. She was finding out rather quickly that he was a. Impossible flirt and he liked to make her blush. Ellie didn't mind though, she only got a bit flustered when she was attempting to figure out the mess of paperwork she had to sort through. It was very clear to her that the previous office manager managed nothing as the files were a nightmare. 

After 4 days of sorting and redoing files, she was ready to scream and really needed a stress break. She decided to take a late lunch and use the gym to her advantage and work out on the treadmill. Popping her headphones in, she began walking and soon lost herself in her music. It wasn't until her 20 minute timer on her treadmill went off that she realized she was being watched. Danny was leaning against a weight machine watching her. 

"Ohh. I'm sorry Danny, I kind of got lost in my music. Did you need something?" 

"Nope!" He grinned a big goofy grin. Just enjoying the view." He said slyly with a direct look at her ass. 

She blushed and gathered her things to head back to her desk. 

"Hey Ellie?" She turned to look at him. "I'd be happy to help you with some cross training if you’re interested in getting a bit more fit." 

She laughed. 

"What do you have in mind mr. Wood?" As she emphasized his last name. Now it was Danny's turn to blush as he realized she had intentionally made his offer sound dirty when he was for once being sincere. 

"Um, weights and stuff" he gestured around the room. They glanced at each other and laughed. 

"I may take you up on that" she smiled. 

Later that day, as she was processing paperwork for two of the newest gym members, she looked up to see Danny chatting with the boys. Jordan and Jonathan Knight were brothers and they had just joined the gym in hopes of keeping up their physiques and getting healthier. It looked as though Danny was going to take them under his wing and Ellie smiled. A dirty thought crossed her mind as she looked at these 3 gorgeous men standing there chatting. On impulse she grabbed her cell phone and snapped a photo of them , just as Danny glanced her way and saw what she had just done. 

She quickly put her phone on the desk and pretended to be busy as the knights walked toward the weight room. Danny came over by her grinning. 

"Snapping secret photos of me?" 

Ellie shrugged as no words came to mind. He touched her on the arm and said 

"Honey, if you want photos, just ask. I'd be happy to pose for you all night long." 

He grinned, pulled his muse shirt over his head, winked at her and walked into the weight room to give the knight brothers a tour of the facility. 

Ellie realized she was standing there in shock when the door buzzer went off snapping her back to reality. She glanced toward the door and smiled at the 2 regulars that walked through the door. 

"Hi Donnie, hi Joe! How are you fellas doing tonight!?" 

"Very well Ellie, how about yourself?" Joe asked after flashing her a beautiful eye-sparkling smile. 

Ellie smiled back and processed their membership cards for them as they headed toward the weight room. 

"Danny here?" Donnie asked as he walked past. 

"Yes sir, he's showing a few new guys around the place. Do u have a session with him?" She asked as she grabbed Danny's calendar. 

"No, not really, just wanted to see him" Donnie said as he walked away. 

"My mind must really be in the gutter today!" Ellie thought to herself as she immediately had a vision of Donnie lusting after Danny's muscles. She remembered the picture she had taken earlier and grabbed her phone. She looked at the photo and smiled. Shooting a text off to her best friend with it, she wrote "omg!! Can you just imagine being touched by all 3 of these guys at once?!?" She laughed as she sent it, knowing that her best friend would freak out when she saw the photos. Her phone buzzed with an incoming message and as she was reading it, she giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Danny startled her and her heartbeat quickened. 

"N-n-nothing", she stammered as she set her phone down. 

"Oh um, did Donnie find you?" Ellie was trying to control the massive blushing on her cheeks as he phone buzzed again on the desk. Danny peaked over the counter trying to see who it was from. 

"Yeah I saw Donnie, is that from your boyfriend?" 

"No, girlfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Ohhh so you have a 'girlfriend' then" he said as he cocked an eyebrow at her. 

Ellie's mouth dropped open. 

"No no! Not like that! We. She. Just a girl who's a friend!" 

Danny laughed. He truly must like seeing her flustered like this. He grabbed her phone from her hand as it went off again. 

"Whatcha writing about?" 

Ellie tried grabbing her phone before he could read the messages but the smirk on his face told her it was too late. 

"My my, young lady. You have a dirty mind!" 

His dark eyes were smoldering as he handed her phone back to her and walked toward the weight room. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled and said "Be careful what you wish for, baby" as he winked. 

Her knees turned to jello as she gripped the desk for support. When she could finally compose herself, she walked around the corner to the main weight room and leaned against the doorway to watch the men in all their glory getting hot and sweaty.  
Danny was working with all of them, making sure they were holding their weights appropriately and using correct form. Ellie watched as Danny slid his hands down Donnie's shoulders to help him feel the position his arms should be in. She watched as he pushed on Jon's lower back to show him the form he needed for arm curls. Each time he touched one of the guys she oddly got butterflies in her stomach imagining the heated touch of his hands on her body like that. 

Glancing in the mirrors surrounding the room she could see that front sides of the guy who had their backs to her. From her vantage point, she could tell that Danny's touches weren't only affecting her libido at this point. Her face went red as she saw the telltale signs of arousal on Donnie and Jon. 

"Oh my god" she thought to herself as she fought to look away. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was actually five minutes past closing time. She cleared her throat and walked into the weight room. 

"Hey guys, it's time to lock up." Danny smiled a mischievous grin and nodded. 

"Yeah, we are gonna hit the showers before we head out to get a bite to eat. Care to join us?...." Her face burned red. "For dinner I mean? Goodness girl, you have a dirty mind!" 

Ellie couldn't find any words and stood there staring at the sweaty muscular men. 

"Ok" was all she could manage to say as they cleaned up the weight room. 

"Okay, good," Donnie smiled at her and she swore that he took her in from head to toe. 

"To the showers boys! Don't wanna keep the lass waiting!" 

Ellie laughed and went back to the front desk to wait for them. 

She was flipping through a magazine when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Danny. They were out of clean towels in the locker room and he needed her to bring some down. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a stack of towels from the closet, thinking to herself "Shouldn't you check that before you get in the shower?" She got to the doors of the locker room and hesitated. Should she just leave them outside the door? Just inside? Were they already showering or... 

Loud moans interrupted her thoughts as she stood outside the door. Her jaw dropped as she clearly heard Danny say "oh my god Donnie! Holy shit that feels good!" She couldn't help herself and, still holding the towels, she leaned into the door slightly so she could hear what was going on. 

The sounds she heard next were rattling her to her very core. Moans and grunts were skin smacking skin were only a few of the sounds she heard. Her head was swimming with visions of what could be going on in there. She knew right then that she had to see for herself what was going on in that steamy locker room. Very gently she pushed the door open just enough to squeeze inside. She set the towels down on the nearest bench and tiptoed toward the shower area. As she peaked around the corner she was glad she had something to lean against as the site before her made her immediately wet her panties. 

Amidst the steam of the showers the 5 beautiful men were in various forms of passion. Donnie was behind Danny who was bent over holding onto a bench. He was ramming his large hard cock into Danny's ass making him cry out for more. Joe was standing with one hand against a wall and the other on Jordan's head as Jordan licked and sucked his huge cock into his mouth. 

Meanwhile Jon was running his hands all over Joe’s body and kissing and touching him everywhere he could. Ellie was shaking as she watched the boys playing. She knew she shouldn't be here but she couldn't walk away. She watched in fascination as she heard Donnie grunting as he fucked Danny. Danny groaned for Jon to come to him. 

"I need a cock in my mouth" she heard him say. Jon walked over and let Danny start sucking on his cock as Donnie was still ramming his ass. She watched as Jon fucked Danny's face and matched his rhythm with Donnie's thrusts. Donnie leaned forward and pulled Jon's face to his and kissed him passionately before resuming their thrusting. 

Ellie looked back over to see Joe and Jordan embracing and jerking each other off. Their tongues were entwined together as they kissed and tugged on each other’s cocks. Her eyes shot back over to the threesome as she heard Donnie moaning and saw him grabbing Danny's hips pulling him back into him hard. 

"Aw fuck!!! I'm gonna cum!!!" He yelled as he pulled out of Danny's ass and both Jon and Danny dropped to their knees in front of Donnie to receive his load. Donnie shot cum into both of the boys faces and the then locked into a kiss to share with each other. Donnie leaned against the shower wall to regain his balance and then she heard him laugh. She poked at him and made eye contact with him. 

"Fuck! " she thought to herself as he pushed himself away from the wall. 

"Looks like we have company boys!" He said as he walked toward her. She felt like running and hiding but her body wouldn't move. "Enjoying the show dear?" He asked as he walked right up to her. 

"I.i....I'm sorry" she half whispered as Donnie suddenly stuck his hand between her legs. The silky fabric of her yoga pants was definitely moist from watching the boys and she knew he could tell that. 

"Seems like you do like the show quite a bit" he says into her ear as he pumps her clit a few times through the fabric making her legs weak and her eyes roll back. 

"My my....you can barely contain yourself seeing these sexy men in action, can you" he whispered into her ear as he slowly licked from her earlobe to her jaw. She shook her head no as a whimper escaped her lips. She dropped her eyes and fought to stay on her feet as he rubbed her through her pants. 

"No, look at me" he said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. He grabbed her pants and pulled them down quickly exposing her red Lacey thong. 

"Mmmm nice." He mumbled his approval as he looked back into her eyes and grabbed her arms, throwing them on his shoulders. 

"Hold into me baby. I'm not sure your legs will hold you up much longer from what I'm about to do." She stared into his smoldering eyes as he slid his hand under her panties and began to expertly massage her clit. 

"Spread your legs baby girl" he whispered as he stared into her core. She did and he dipped two fingers into her super wet pussy. They both moaned as she realized just how horny she was. Donnie alternated between rubbing her clit and fucking her hole with his fingers. When he knew she couldn't take much more he hooked onto her g-spot and worked it hard, seeing the lust building in her eyes. 

"Come for me baby" he moaned as he kissed her. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she exploded, crying out 

"Fuck, fuck oh Donnie, fuck!!!!" 

Liquid orgasm poured out of her pussy splashing onto the floor around them. 

"Ohhhh shit baby, I didn't know you was a squirter." He said as he kissed her hungrily. She giggled against him. 

"Neither did I" she whispered as she kissed his ear. 

She suddenly felt another pair of hands tugging at her shirt. She glanced over to see Joe stroking his cock and Jordan peeling her shirt over her head. 

"Donnie you don't get all the fun." He laughed as he pushed Donnie out of the way and slid her sports bra off effortlessly. Jordan kissed her as he slid his hands over her hard nipples. Then he leaned down and sucked her nipples into his mouth one at a time as she felt a hand slide through her hair and pull her head back. 

As Jordan continued on her breasts, Danny's hot mouth covered Ellie's in a passionate salty kiss. She realized that she was tasting remnants of Jon's and Donnie's cum in Danny's mouth and this made her just about lose her mind. Jordan took her by the hand and led her over to a massage table in the back corner. He pulled it way from the wall and effortlessly picked her up and placed her on the end of it. Danny helped her lay down as Jordan wiggled her panties off of her. Her juices were flowing freely and she couldn't even thing straight as Jordan spread her legs and began to taste her sweetness. 

"Oh my god Jordan!" She moaned as his tongue twirled over her clit and swollen pussy. Joe walked closer and placed the tip of his cock on her lips. She looked into his blue eyes as she began to suck this monster cock into her mouth. He smiled down and her and she saw him mouth the words "good girl" to her which thrilled her beyond measure. 

Another hard cock was placed in her left hand and she began stroking it back up and down as she continued to suck Joe’s cock. She realized it must be Donnie's cock as she could see Danny and Jon enjoying each other just across the room. Jordan was causing her to lose control as he buried his fingers into her pussy and sucked on her clit. She was having a hard time maintaining her composure as Joe fucked her face with his big cock and Donnie using her hand to jack off, and Jordan's face buried in her pussy. 

She brought Donnie's cock to her face and took turns sucking both Donnie and Joe as her climax began. Jordan leaned against her legs to steady her as he hooked her g-spot and made her moan with Joe’s cock deep in her throat. Her orgasm took over and she spiraled out of control screaming Jordan's name. His tongue and fingers were relentless and she couldn't stop cumming for what seemed like several minutes. 

Jordan growled and stood up, grinning. He grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her still spasming pussy. 

"Fuck me Jordan" she managed to grunt as she continued to suck the two cocks in her hands. Jordan ducked her for a few minutes then pulled out. 

"Roll over." He instructed her. He had her bending over the edge of the table now as he slammed his cock back into her pussy. His hands were on her hips pulling her hard onto him. 

Jon was now behind Donnie touching him and sharing Donnie's cock with her. It was so hot for her to see bi action up close! Propping herself on her elbows she continued her assault on Joe’s cock as Donnie and Jon played. She felt Danny's hands squeeze her ass which caused her pussy to tighten around Jordan's cock. Danny started playing with her hole, using the wetness from her orgasm as lube to slide his fingers in. She could feel him stretching her ass open and she was in pure bliss. She heard Danny mumble something to Jordan but she couldn't figure out what was being said past all the moans and grunts in the room. 

Donnie's cock was in her hand again as his ass was being pounded by Jon. Joes cock was in her mouth, and Jordan had pulled out so Danny could lick her ass and pussy. The assault on her senses was driving her crazy! She kept having mini orgasms from all the sensory overload. Danny smacked her ass and told her to stand up. Jordan lowered the massage table about a foot and Joe climbed on and laid on his back. 

"Straddle Joe’s big cock" Danny told her as he helped her climb onto Joe. 

She slowly lowered herself onto Joe’s huge cock, holding his hands for support. 

"Holy shit Joe" she moaned as his cock stretched her pussy and filled her up. He had her put her hands on his chest as he guided her hips up and down slowly. She felt Danny behind her as his fingers were again playing with her ass. Then she felt the head of his cock pressing against her hole. 

"With Joe in your pussy I'm not sure I'm gonna fit in here" Danny laughed. She smiled and leaned forward on Joe to give him more access. She couldn't imagine being any more full. 

Joe pulled her hips down and held her there as Danny pushed his cock slowly into her tight ass. She must have had a frightened look in her eyes because Joey pulled her face to his and kissed her lovingly, telling her to relax. Ellie whimpered as both cocks were stretching her tight. 

"You okay babe? " Joe asked. Ellie nodded and she saw him nod to Danny who began slowly fucking her ass. She could feel the cocks inside her sliding against each other through her inner walls. Never had she felt so filled! She began to tremble as she started an orgasm to end all orgasms. She was screaming in pure ecstasy as her body shook over and over. 

She heard Danny moan to Jordan to not stop and glanced in a well-placed mirror to see Jordan squatting behind Danny licking and playing with his ass as he fucked hers. Jordan was stroking his own cock as he squatted behind him. Joe had reached over and was tugging on Donnie's cock as Jon continued to pound his ass. The sight, sounds, and smell of sex were too much for her to handle and she closed her eyes and held on as the feelings consumed her once more. Danny growled from behind her as he smacked her ass. She came down from her orgasm and Danny easily lifted her off of Joe. 

"Get on your knees you kinky slut" Danny whispered into her ear. Ellie's body was exhausted as she crumpled to the cool floor and was surrounded by 5 cocks. 

Each of the boys was stroking his own cock now and she looked up at each of them as she took turns rolling their balls in her hands and sucking them. Joe was the first to let go and he filled her mouth with cum as he grunted and pumped his cock. She let the cum drip out of her mouth and drip down her body which send Donnie over the edge next. He shot all over her face and leaned down for a quick cummy kiss. Jon was next as he pumped his load into her mouth and on her face. Then Jordan's load splashed onto her chin and chest. She reached down and ran her hands through the sticky mess as Danny watched and moaned. He grabbed her head and shoved his cock into her throat making her gag but sending himself over the edge. 

They all stood there still touching themselves for a few seconds and Ellie smiled. Donnie grinned. 

"So....about that dinner thing......" Everyone laughed and Joe helped her to her feet. 

"Let's get cleaned up." He said and everyone headed to the showers. 

Ellie was exhausted so Joe soaped her up and cleaned her while Jordan scrubbed her hair. She moaned as it felt so wonderful. 

"No no no...don't be making sounds like that or we will never get to eat" she laughed and they finished up. She saw Donnie sniff her red lacy panties and shove them in her pocket and laughed. 

"You gotta go commando girly." 

She giggled and wrapped a towel around herself then frowned as she saw a huge stack of towels next to the showers. She turned to Danny. 

"Thought you were out of towels?" She said, motioning toward the bin. He grinned and shrugged as she smacked him on the arm and they laughed. It had all been planned from the beginning! She grabbed her clothes and headed to the girls locker room to get a different set out of her locker. 

"Meet you boys upstairs in five" she laughed as she passed the stack of towels she had put on the bench. Definitely a night to remember!!


End file.
